JAKQ Dengekitai
'The Plot' "Crime" (a global criminal empire) and their "Crime Czar" Iron Claw seeks to become the most powerful mafia organization in the world. To combat this threat, INTERPOL organizes a special taskforce to spearhead the efforts to bring Crime to justice. Based in New York, ISSIS (International Science Special Investigation Squad Kagaku Tokusou Tai) begins to organize its forces around the world to battle Crime. Tokyo ISSIS branch commander, Kujirai Daisuke, proposes a radical experiment to aid his forces in Japan. Taking the codename “Joker”, he recruits four young test subjects, Sakurai Gorou, Higashi Ryuu, Karen Mizuki and Daichi Bunta, to undergo his cyborg enhancement project. The four youths begin their mission to destroy Crime as the JAKQ – Dengekitai. 'J.A.K.Q. Team' Gorou Sakurai - 'Spade Ace '''Ryu Higashi - '''Dia Jack '''Karen Mizuki - '''Heart Queen '''Bunta Daichi - '''Clover King '''Sokichi Banba - '''Big One 'Allies Commander Daisuke Kujirai(Joker) ISSIS (International Science Special Investigation Squad Kagaku Tokusou Tai) ' 'Villains Criminal Organization Crime 'Weapons' *'Spade Arts bow' *'Dia Sword' *'Heart Cute' *'Club Megaton' *'Big Baton' 'Mecha' Sky Ace Jack Tank Spade Machine Mach Dia Heart Buggy Auto Clover 'Episodes' # 4 Cards!! The Trump is J.A.K.Q. # 2 Ten-Jacks!! Destroy the Secret Factory # 5 Flushes!! Roar, Panther # 1 Joker!! The Perfect Crime's Assassin # 3 Snaps!! The Ballade of Betrayal # 9 Pokers!! The Beauty's Trap # 8 Supercars!! Super-Speed, 350 km/h # 6 Targets!! Exploding Flowers # 7 Straights!! The Deadly Fist of Underworld # 11 Collections!! Invitation to Happiness # 13 Jackpots!! Burn! Flames of Friendship # 10 Pyramids!! The Maze of the Golden Mask # Blue Key Quiz!! The Riddle of the Secret Room Murder Riddle # All Supercars!! Violence!! Great Violent Dash!! # The Crimson Occult!! Ghost Story - Vampire # Black Baseball!! The Attacking Miracle Ball # Black Demon Moon!! Ghost Story - Underworld House # Blue Whirling Tides!! The Face of the Secret Spy # Great Crimson Adventure!! Demon Extermination of Bottomless Haunts # Messenger of Darkness!! The Transparent Monster Runs the Darkness # The Rose-Colored Baseball Era!! CRIME's Slugger # Big Red Counterattack! Attack the Suicide Bomber Army # White Flying Ace! Big One # Demon? Angel?! The Marvelous Flute-Playing Man # Victory? Death?! Demon Shogun and Mechanization Army # Invaders!? The Mysterious Space Pirate Ship # The Despot's Ambition!! Break it! The Death Camp # My Secret! A Space Monster in My Pocket # Go, 7 Changes! Iron Claw vs. Big One # The Code That Calls Death! Deadly Poison, Cobra Twist # Red Impact! The Spy is a 4th Grader # Which is the Real One?! Danger, Big One # The Blitzkrieg Squad Annihilated?! CRIME's Cooking Class # Infiltration! CRIME Fortress Island # Big Victory! Farewell, JAKQ Trivia J.A.K.Q was the 1st Super Sentai Series to have a crossover movie with it's previous season and is the 1st installment of the annual V-Cinema Series. The movie was simply called J.A.K.Q. vs. Goranger. There were no more V-Series until Super Sentai's 18 season, Chouriki Sentai Ohranger, brought it back with the movie Ohranger vs. Kakuranger. The V-Cinmea Series has continued for every season sense Ohranger. JAKQ was the final Sentai series to use only the "Sentai" name. Battle Fever J was the first series to use the "Super Sentai" name. Prior to Ohranger, JAKQ and Himitsu Sentai Goranger were not recognized as "Super Sentai" series. During episode 0 of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, Battle Fever J was introduced as the first Super Sentai. Toei's announcement of Ohranger as the 19th Super Sentai series signaled the inclusion of Goranger and JAKQ as Super Sentai series. 'Official Website' *Official J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai website at super-sentai.net (Japanese) Category:Super Sentai Category:Seasons